Dear Diary,
by PenisFace
Summary: Today I felt myself fall behind a shielded manor. I felt myself fall into the embrace of his comforting arms. I felt myself fall in love. Sincerely, Rin.


I bobbed my head lightly at the beat of my Mp3 player

I bobbed my head lightly at the beat of my Mp3 player. A constant noise of guitars and drums pulsed at my ear drum. I began to mouth out the lyrics as soon as his sweet, seductive voice came into play; this must have been the hundredth time I've listened to this particular song. But, oh well, there's no harm in favoring the hottest boy band out on the market. The color pencil stretched across the little figure on the paper now coloring in the last strand of hair on the Little Mermaid's head. I set down the coloring utensil and gazed back down at my new filled in coloring page. It was a scene of Arial dancing with her Prince. I rolled my brown orbs as I tore the page from the book and tossed it into the pile with all of the others. I sighed and looked up from my place on the floor and studied the new status outside. Rain heavily washed against my apartment window and the sky was relatively darker. I set my music aside and got up to saunter on over to the fridge. I shivered a little once I could feel my front thighs submit to the cool air again. My knee high socks had fallen lazily just above my ankles. As I began to walk I realized that the right sock was half way coming off. But I didn't care. I walked pass the coffee table and into the kitchen. I opened the fridge door and peered inside hoping to find something edible. I heaved a sigh as the refrigerator revealed no secret to me. I looked down in disgust at one can of soda, a bottle of ketchup, and some object floating in a jar. It looked like a pickled onion. I wouldn't have known. I wasn't going to stay long to figure out. I groaned in boredom and slammed the door shut. I luckily found a clean spoon and reluctantly drug out the peanut butter. I quickly glanced at the expiration date. I shrugged uncaringly as I found out it was two days past expiration. I settled myself on top of the kitchen counter and dug in. The large black t-shirt I was wearing hung generously over my thin shoulders. I thought it looked cute.

Right as I was spooning a glob of peanut butter into my mouth the door to the apartment slung open. I watched as Sesshomaru shimmied inside and dropped his brief case onto the floor. He was all wet and out of breath. I swished the mush around in my mouth, slowly turning it to a soft paste.

"Bad day?" I smiled as he finally looked up at me.

"Positively excruciating," He mumbled bitterly beneath his rain coat.

"Well, I had fun." I said in a fake snooty accent. I widely grinned as he glared at me. I watched him as his eye's scanned me up and down. I could only imagine that he was settling his gaze at my panties. "How dare you." I tried to act offended. He only laughed.

"What 17 year old girl wears pink panties with flowers on them?" He shouted out as he made his way back to his room. I followed with my jar of delicious moosh and my already sticky spoon. I leaned all casual like against his door frame as I watched him pry the wet shirt from his back.

"Haven't you heard? It's the new fashion craze," I dipped my spoon back into the container, "Ya' know, where _every_ girl wants to have that innocent look." I finished sarcastically before taking another bite. He paused and looked at me, "Hmmm, doesn't seem to work on you." He then turned back to looking for a clean shirt. I ran and jumped onto his bed. I landed, with a soft thud, on my belly. I set my snack aside and turned my attention back to him.

"Oh come on, you don't think I look cute?" I batted my eyes as his gaze was on me again.

"Is that my shirt?" He ignored my question and pointed at the shirt that was, unfortunately, his.

I just laid there looking him up and down. His bare stomach stuck out like a sore thumb. He wasn't too muscular, but good grief was he mouth watering.

"What kind of person do you think I am? Of course it's your shirt." I turned my nose up at him while exiting his room.

I only made it partially out of the space before I had my back pinned gently against the wall. A tinge of excitement seared at my sides as I found his amber orbs gazing down at me.

"Oh come on Rin, you know me. I always think you look cute."

My eyes slid to a close as his hand rose to caress my cool cheek. His hand was warm and his touch inviting. I leaned into his hand as I bit down softly on my lower lip.

The moment still remained silent as his hot and tender mouth met with my pulsating throat. My head naturally tilted, giving him more room to suckle at my quivering flesh. A small gasp emitted from my mouth as I felt his burning palm grip at my outer thigh. A wanting desire rose within me, and I knew he could tell.

"Don't think you can ju-AH-st...!"

I shouted out as his pelvis pressed tightly against mine. With the support of his hand, he lifted my slender form up onto the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist and the burning blaze between my limbs rested dangerously at the crotch of his jeans. My hands slid upwards around his neck, my fingers laced hurriedly at the back of his throat.

"Oh Sesshomaru…you know how to make a girl wet." And with that, things seemed to fast-forward. His lips crashed onto mine sending shockwaves of unbearable pleasure to shoot through my body. His ravishing kiss took me off guard. Not like I ever cared. I loved how he surprised me with his cute little antics. I could feel the thin air between us grow hot and sadistic. I moaned a little into his mouth as I pushed my tongue forth, plunging it deeply into his wet orifice. I swirled the pink muscle along his mouth, lapping up the sweet taste of his minty saliva.

Oh god, Sesshomaru you taste so good.

I whimpered lightly at the touch of his free hand cupping my firm breast. The insane kneading of his skillful hand would drive me right to the edge while the satisfying kiss of his lips on my collar bone would rescue me before he pushed my lust over the border. I began to hungrily attack his untouched neck. The bitter saltiness of his perspiration lingered on my taste buds. It's been a while sense I've tasted him. Since I've smelt him. I hardly recall it ever being this delicious.

I was ready for him to open me up, to tear apart my insides like he's done so many times before. I groaned again at the thought of his manhood diving past my soaked lips. He pulled me from the place at the wall and began to walk blindly back into his bedroom. His warm palms supported the back of my thighs as my thin appendages remained glued at his waist line. He dumped me recklessly onto his messy futon. I didn't mind. I wanted him just as badly as he wanted me. The quicker, the better.

I leaned up a little as I pulled at the tails of my, well… _his_, shirt. My features grew hot as I caught him looking lustfully down at me and my bare chest. I winced at the feel of his hand on my stomach. I was amazed at how easily he made me melt beneath him.

Made me. Now, that was an interesting choice of words.

Sesshomaru makes me do lots of things.

He makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

He makes my flesh grow hot and cold just by adjusting where he stands in the room.

He makes me wired up, then crawling back for more.

Sesshomaru makes me do a lot of things.

And the worst part about it is: I loved it all.

The flesh beneath his palm twitched with unease. His back arched over my body and his lips met with my ear. "Shhh, sh, sh." His existentially soothing voice echoed at my hearing pace.

I could feel his lips press against my cheek. Then again at my collar bone.

Have you ever felt so much pleasure and desire in one sitting that your eyes started to water? Well, I have. I've almost cried from all of the unbearable teasing and pleasure Sesshomaru inflicted on my weak minded body.

That's one of the things he _makes_ me do.

And once again…I loved it.

I shivered as his lips pressed against my hardened nipple, then at the skin just above it. His mouth lingered over my crevasse and then back down around my bellybutton. My back arched into the air as I felt his hot breath at the cloth of my panties. His finger tips settled into my soft skin and his tongue slithered from his mouth and onto my already wet undies. That mind gripping familiarity burned at the pit of my stomach. My whole body submerged beneath the un-conquering waves of his torturous seduction. I gripped his shoulders as he pursued. With a light flicker of his weapon of choice, my hips slightly bucked forth meshing his nose onto my sweet cavern. Even though my head was pressed firmly against the mattress, I could imagine a devious grin paint over his features.

My hands, by then, had abandoned his shoulders and gripped at the cotton sheets we nested on. I hadn't realized that my lover had pulled my under garments passed my knees and onto one ankle. But what I did notice, was his searing hot tongue venture past my succulent lips. My short ragged breathing had turned helplessly into wanting sensual pants. My heart felt like a ball trapped in a tiny box that a small child continuously shook over and over again. Everything around me grew quiet and hazy. My toes curled roughly as his muscle dove back into my heated core.

My twittering pants soothed into warm pleasurable mouthfuls of heated ecstasy as a single digit plunged into my gooey fat tissues. Oh god, how I loved that numbing pain he imposed on my fragile innards. With each swipe of his finger, I took a step on the tall ladder of complete and utter bliss, climbing up and up until I reached the aspiration. My eyes were squeezed shut, as were my taunting walls. I gritted my teeth trying to hold in an ear shattering moan. I could feel the muscles in my stomach knot up with unbelievable anticipation. The feeling of butterflies clawed savagely at my insides. My heart felt as if it were going to burst within me, spewing its acidic juices throughout my body. Yet, he continued. Damn, did he ever. Using my weak points and then channeling them towards my sanctity. I imagined a huge wave drawing nearer. My puddles of want and desire receded into his taunting waters. The butterflies had made it through the last bit of skin, my heart gained faster, the wave grew bigger, and I was at the last step in my ladder. I readied myself. My mouth opened, straining all the muscles in my throat…I was almost there….then nothing. All that was growing large had shrunken rapidly back to its normal size.

"I hate you." My words were between a cry and a whimper. Almost like a begging sense. Right before my orgasm reached. Sesshomaru had stopped.

"Oh god, I hate you." My whole body trembled as the beads of sweat caught air. I could feel his kisses trail back up to my throat. His warm hand settled on my stomach. A pit of nerves flinched in reaction to his touch. I kept whispering the words over and over again. Each time being said, their meaning had lost a bit, slowly churning into an ongoing drone of noise. I felt his lips press against my neck, then again at the corner of my mouth. My eyes fluttered as I felt his finger connect with the bottom of my chin. He turned my gaze to meet his and once again I was putty in his hands.

"I know." I hated how he could drive me with just a few simple words. If only he knew how long I would walk through fire to get to him. He was my cloud nine.

I felt his hand graze down my side and once again onto my hip. I gave in to his will, flipping on my side to face him. His fingers curled over my thigh. I closed my eyes at the intense heat that illumed off the burning touch of his fingertips. I could feel them press into my flesh and suddenly my leg rested, hanging over his. My pelvis caressed against his and I began to slip slowly back into the warming blankets that I wished I hated. My hands slid across his chest and down towards his nether region. The skin above his pants was so soft and taunting. I ran my fingertips over his flesh, drawing circles over the skin.

"Why do you insist on making me feel this way?" My words were so washed away and unsure. Filled with remorse and sadness. I felt my eyes sting with the unwanted feeling of tears. The feeling of his palm on my cheek didn't help the ongoing feeling of worms in my stomach.

"Because… I know."


End file.
